Best Friend
by subhsreesaha
Summary: This is a story of two best friend..and their anger, love and care..


Hey friends.. I am here again with my second story...this is all because of your support...** Thank you**...

This is a story about two friends...

Aisa hameshai hota hai..ki hum kisi aur ka gussa aur tension humare apne ya phir humare friends ke upar nikalte hai...haan bad me Sorry bhi bol dete hai..per kavi socha hai wo kaise mehsus karte honge...

So..peeped into the story to find how both of the best friend handle this situation...

I would like to dedicate this story to all my friends..specially _Mihi, Poo, Kaju & payel.._and also to _kD di, DD,DK,BRD,FK,KK,PREE..._

* * *

**"BEST FRIEND"**

A long hair girl dashed into the forensic lab…

Musi—Challoooo….jaldi….jaldi….aj kei din mili tumhe late karne ke lie?

Taru—Kaha?

Musi—OMG!ye mei kya sun rahi hu.. Miss Tarika shopping vul gayi?

Taru—Haa..wo mei kaise vul sakti hu…yaad hai mujhe..

Musi—To jaldi chalo..stock khatam na ho jai..

Taru—Bas aur 5 mins .. tum to jante ho na ab mujhe akeli kitni kaam karni parti hai.. Salunkhe Sir bhi nei hai..

Musi—To kab aa rahe hai Salunkhe sir conference se?

Taru—I think 2 din baad… ab chalo chalte hai ho gayi sare kaam khatam…

In the shoping mall…

Taru—wow..aj to bohot vhir hai…

Musi—Ha aj sale ki last din jo hai… Waise aj tum Kya kya lene wali ho?

Taru—umm..mei kuch dresses, bags and a balley.. aur tum?

Musi—mei bhi dresses and shoes and my favourite watch.. ab chalo ander nehi gaye to Hamare lia kuch nehi bachegi…

Both of them share a laugh and enter into the dress section..

While shoping tarika's phone rings…

Taru—uff..ab kis ka phn a gaya?...

It was Salunkhe Sir calling…

Musi—kaun hai taru?

Taru—Salunkhe sir aj ki updates ki bare me janne ke lia phn kia.. is vhir me mujhe kuch sunai nei degi to mai thori der bahar jake baat karti hu.. you continue your shopping..

Musi—ok jao.. aur ate waqt ek Mineral water ki bottle le ana..

Tarika says ok and left to attain the call…

...

….

…

After ending the call Tarika headed towards the food court to buy water bottle..

After entering the food court suddenly something caught her eyes... and she was left dumdstuck…

After recovering from the shock .. her expression changes to hurt and was raging in fumes of anger…

…

…

Meanwhile Muskaan was busy shopping … and Tarika entered into the shopping section…

Musi—hey tum aa gaye..baat ho gayi Salunkhe sir se..

Tarika(in anger & rudely)—haa ho gaya.. tumhari shoping khatam?

Musi lifts her eyebrow to ask Taru what has happened to her (as she can smell something wrong with her)

Taru- Musi tumhari shopping ho gayi ho to kya hum ghar chal sakte hai..

Musi— Kyu tumhe shoping nei karni? Kya hua hai tumhe gusse me lag rahi ho? Avi to shoping suru hui hai thora time to lagegi.. aur tumbhi to aj bohot excited thi shoping ko lekar..

Taru—Excited thi per ab nehi hu.. mujhe koi shoping nei karni… aur ho sake to thora jaldi karo.. mujhe yaha aur nehi rehna…

Musi—Re kya ho gayi kuch der pehelei to thk thi.. phone call ke bad itni gusse me kyu lag rahi hai..salunkhe Sir ne kuch kaha?

Taru(cutting her in between)—Mujhe kuch nehi hua ha.. plz tum jaldi karo.. aur nehi to mei ja rahi hun tum bad me aa jana..

Musi saw that the matter is going out of hand so she decided to stay calm and do as per Tarika's want..

Musi(in hurry)—ok..ok.. ho gayi meri shoping.. tum car parking se lekar aao.. mei tab tak bill clear karke ati hu..

Taru- Ok.. come fast..

After saying this she just turn around and moved in a hurry…

Musi ( noded her head in no and think)—Lagta hai bohot gusse mei hai… God plz help me… lagta aj bohot papar belni paregi use manane ke lia…

After that she went to the bill section.. and meet Tarika in her car after a couple of minutes…

In car there was a unwanted silence unlike the silence before a storm.. only Musi asked Taru what has happened to her..but she only got an angry look from her in return…

In Tarika's house (as Musi will have a night stay with her)

After entering into the house Tarika(in anger) at first throws her shoe in two different direction and and her purse in the sofa..and runs into her room and shut the door with a loud bang… Muskaan who was watching this from behind can't stop her and immediatly ran after her …

Musi(tensed)—Tarika… tarika ruko..ruko.. meri baat to suno… and opened the door with a lot of force and entered into the room

Kya hu hai taru..inti gussa kyu hai…bol mujhe…

Kya hua kisike sath jagra… kisine kuch bola hai tujhe? Aise chup rahegi to mujhe pata kaise chalega…

Taru—Mujhe kuch nehi hua hai.. bas thori der akali chor de mujhe..

Musi(in sarcastic tone)—tune bol dia Kuch nei hua..aur mai maan lu… to sakal ki 12 kyu baje hue hai..haan…bol mujhe.. Aur tu janti hai na mujhse kuch chupana teri baas ki baat nei… plz bol mujhe kya hua hai..

Taru—ek baat kitni baar bolu mei.. kuch nei hua hai mujhe kuch nei… Kuch der kya mei akeli nei reh sakti…

Musi(politely)—tu janti hai na tu aisi udas mujhe acchi nei lagti.. mere shone plz bol de kya hua… oho ab samjhi Dada (Abhijeet)se jagra hua hai na? Yeh to hotei rehti hai… aj peheli baar thori na hai… sab thk ho jaiga… Mei dada ko janti hu wo kal hi tujhe mana lega.. aur mei aj kya sochke teri ghar ayi thi.. shoping karungi..ratme khub sare baate karenge… aur tujhe dekh kaisi muh latkake khari hai…

Taru—Uff.. Tang aagayi mei teri chapar chapar sun sun kar… Mere apni ghar me kya mujhe kuch der ke lia akeli rehnne ki mauka nei milegi… mey tere samne hath jorti hu.. plz..plz.. mujhe akeli chor de… and if I have spoiled your night you can leave… Aur mei udas hu to kya hua.. mei to kisiko disturb nehi kia.. sirf thora santi chahiye thi… mujhe koi nei samajta… tub hi nehi.. jo jaise chaye use kia.. jo help lena tha lei lia.. aur chala gaya… aur wo teri dada mahan admi uska to bat hi kuch aur hai…

Jao…jao.. jst go from here warna mey kuch ulta sidha bol dungi to tujhe bura lag jaigi…

And Tarika send Musi outside her room and closed the door …..

Inside the room Tarika throws herself in the bed and started crying heavily which can be clearly heard outside the room…

"koi nehi samajta mujhe…koi..nehi… Aisa mere sathe kiu hoti hai hamesha… Mei to Kavi kisika bura nehi chaha (sniff… sniff..)aur sapne meivi nehi chahungi…toh hamesha mere sath hi aisa kyu hoti hai vaghwan…

Sara kasoor meri hai.. mei inti jaldi sabke upar viswas kar leti hu.. sirf viswas e nei…Pyaar vi kar leti hu…(sniff.. sniff..) Meihi behkuff ki tarah kuch jada expect kar ti hu…

Kyu… aisa kyu kia kia tumne…"

And again started crying heavily hugging the pillow…

…

…

After an hour… suddenly something caught her mind…and tarika rushed to the living room…

Taru—Muskaan….Muskaan… kaha chali gayi…Musi..(this time bit louder)kaha ho tum…

Tarika was finding her in each and every room of the house…in the guest room where she was supposed to be… but Muskaan was nowhere in the house not even in the bathroom…

Tarika once again broke down into verge of tears…

"Musi.. tu vi mujhe chorker chali gayi… tu vi nehi samaj pai mujhe…(sniff..sniff..) Gusse me kuch keh dia… aur tune wo dil per laga lia…"

Finally Tarika checked the terrace and found her sitting there in the hanging chair with the headphone plugged in her ear…

Taru took a big sigh and run towards Musi and snatched her headphone and throws away…and hugged her tightly shedding all her tears… leaving Musi in shock…

Then Musi too hugged her back with the same love and passion…

Taru(in hug )—Mujhe maaf kar de musi… I am so sorry…soory..sorry…sorry… aj gusse me tujhe kinta kuch suna dia…bohot dil dukhaya haina…kisi aur ka gussa mei tere upar nikal dia… plz mujhe maf kar de…

Musi(separating from hug and cupped Tarika's face in her hand)— Taru plz chup ho ja…aur kitna royegi… Ro ro ke bura hal bana lia apni… beth yaha…

Musi made Taru sit on the hanging chair and she herself sit in front of taru's feet facing each other…

Musi—tu mujhe sorry bol rahi hai haan? Aur rahi baat mere upar gussa nikalne ki to wo aj kya naya hai… wo to ab meri adat baan chuki hai…

Taru—I am Sorry Musi…aj may kuch Jadai react kar dia hai na…Meri waja se tera vi mood Kharab ho gayi…

Musi—Re.. tu kaise baat lekar baith gayi…Mey tujhe itna din se janti hu.. teri friend hu.. mujhe pata nei hogi to aur kise hogi… Aur mera mood ekdam thik hai.. tu tension mat le… tu ye bata Aj foodcourt me tu gayi thi to mere lia pani ki bottle kyu nei layi?

Taru—Foodcourt…mei …mei nei gayi thi…

Musi—phir se mujhe chupa rahi hai… Dada ko dekhi thi na tab waha… kisi larki ke sath… Kyu?

Taru(angry)—Haan…wo to… ek lady ke sath baitha tha… wo bhi hath pakar ke… BTW ye tujhe kaise pata?

Musi — Meivi ek CID officer hu..itna to pata karhi sakti hu mere sweetoo ke lia…(pinching Tarika's cheek)… Taru ek baat bolu… Dada realy loves you dear.. aur mei janti hu tu vi bohot pyaar krti hai unse… ab to believe karo unpar… wo flirt nei karta avi…sirf aur sirf tujhei pyaar karti hai…

Taru—Bari ayi dada ki chamchi… to aj meine jo dekha apni aankho se wo kya tha haan…

Musi—Arey… wo larki dada ka ek friend ka biwi hai… unke frind aur uske biwi ke bich jagra ho gaya tha aur baat itni bigar gayi ki ab divorce lene ka soch rahe hai.. to isliye dada aj use milne gaya tha…samjane ke lia… Mujhe to ye Daya ne bataya…

Taru—to yeh bat hai.. pehele nehi bata sakti thi… Abhijeet bhi na… (took a big sigh of relief)..

Musi—Kaisi batati …Madam ko to gussa chari hui thi… Vaghwan ne teri aur dada ki jori ek dam perfect banayi hai.. Shadi ke time card pe likha hoga "**_Angry young man _weds **_**Angry young lady**"_…HA HA HA…

Taru(laughing loudly)—Aur teri aur Daya ke likha hoga.."**_Jhalla _weds **_**Jhalli**"…_

By saying this both of them shares a loud long cheerfull laughter…

Taru—ha ha ha… uff aur mat hasha..pet me dard ho rahi hai…Musi … my shona I just love u…

Musi—Aww my sweetoo I love you too…

And both of them hug each other again….

Musi—Chalo ab niche chalte hai… bohot ho gayi Drama… kabse pizza order karke rakha hai..bechare ro rahe honge…delivery lene me 20 min aur khane me itni late…

Taru—Ha meri ma chalo niche chalet hai…Aj to puri raat girls hangout party hogi… with pizza, coke and ice-cream…

After some time both the girls were enjoying pizza and watching movie…

Taru—Musi..tu gussa to nehi hai na mujshe… maff kar dia na?

Musi—Kya yaar tu avi tak uss baat ko ley kar baithi hai… Mei to kabka vul gayi… baas aur nei ab chorvi de uss batko…

Taru (smiling)— ok..ok baba chor dia.. ab khush…

Musi(smiling too)—Hmm..Bohot khush hu…

Taru-Janti hai Musi..aj na Abhijeet ki wajase..nehi nehi meri gusse ki waja se aj meri shopping barbad ho gayi…tune to jamke shoping ki apne lia…

Musi—Dukhi mat ho balike…mai sirf apne lia nehi tere lia bhi shopping kia hai…

Taru(happily)—Sacchi…

Musi(grinning broadly)—Muchi…

And both the friends…enjoyed their party very happily….

" _**Friend is someone …who knows all about you… and still loves you the same…"**_

* * *

Hope you all like this story... please.. please.. please... review.. it matters me a lot...

SS


End file.
